


Seriously Percy? You want to watch Hercules?

by bughead_is_riverdale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Architect Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Roommates, Seaweed Brain Percy Jackson, Students, Wise Girl, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_is_riverdale/pseuds/bughead_is_riverdale
Summary: Between exams, assignments, and Annabeth designing Mount Olympus, Percy feels like he hasn't seen his girlfriend in weeks even though they live together. Determined to spend the evening with Annabeth, Percy pries her away from her designs for Aphrodite's temple to spend the night eating pizza in front of the TV. Needless to say, Annabeth is not impressed with her boyfriend's choice of movie.





	Seriously Percy? You want to watch Hercules?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Percabeth oneshot! I re-read all the books over my Easter holiday and I just had to write this scenario that kept popping up into my head. Maybe I'll write another one, who knows? Please leave comments:) Happy reading!

It was Friday, finally. The week had been a haze of assignments and exams and, although it was far from over, Percy could afford to spend the evening ignoring his workload and lounging in front of the television in his sweats with a beer in his hand and a certain beautiful blonde demigod in his lap. He grinned at the thought of Annabeth waiting for him back at their tiny apartment, surrounded by stacks of architectural designs and empty coffee cups, her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun with forgotten pens and pencils sticking out of the curls. They had been together for five years, ever since his sixteenth birthday, and had been living together for the last year, but that didn’t lessen the excitement he felt at the prospect of seeing her when he got home. With finals, shifts at work, and Annabeth’s task of redesigning Mount Olympus, they had barely seen each other over the last few weeks. Their interaction had been limited to swift kisses before they rushed out of the door, or notes pinned to the fridge, or sleepy mumbles when one of them finally crawled into bed well past midnight. But tonight Percy was determined to spend an entirely uninterrupted evening with the love of his life, as impossible as that may seem for a demigod. 

He walked in the general direction of the subway with Jason, Piper, and few of his classmates who were headed in the same direction. Percy was trying to pay attention to what they were saying about the exam, gaining enough information to determine that he hadn’t completely failed, but his mind started to wander pretty quickly. It had a habit of doing that. His eyes scanned the busy street instead, taking in the volume of traffic, the colours of the cars as they whizzed past, the glow of the city lights against the darkening sky. 

“I’d rather be thrown into the depths of hell than sit that exam again,” one girl complained. Percy grimaced, knowing full well that the exam was definitely the better option.

“I doubt that,” Piper remarked coldly, catching Percy’s eye.

It seemed as though no time had past at all before they were all piling into a grimey subway car, zipping towards downtown. Percy shivered, clasping his hand more securely around Riptide where it nestled in pen-form in his pocket, the hairs on the back of his neck rising instinctively. Being underground always made him feel nervous. He felt Jason tense beside him, automatically tightening his grip on Piper’s waist. Piper just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s protectiveness. All demigods (apart from the children of Hades and Pluto) were affected by being underground, the air seemed to almost taste like monsters, but Jason and Percy appeared to feel the effect more intensely. Probably a side effect of being demigod children of Zeus and Poseidon.

“Hey, relax!” Piper whispered, reaching up on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on Jason’s lips. She stroked the tiny scar above his lip affectionately and he relaxed his stance slightly, although he didn’t loosen his grip around his girlfriend’s waist. They had been together for almost as long as Percy and Annabeth and, although their level of public affection was more than anyone could handle, they were a couple of Percy and Annabeth’s closest friends. “You too, Water Boy,” she laughed, punching Percy lightly on the shoulder. “It’s just the subway.”

Percy rolled his eyes at the unimaginative nickname, something that his friends had come up with on their quest to stop Gaia years before. He let go of Riptide, suspecting that Piper’s charmspeak was influencing him, but he didn’t mind as he automatically felt more relaxed.

“I’d take a chariot over this anyday,” he muttered, earning an approving nod from Jason and another eye roll from Piper. 

Piper’s attention was diverted by a couple of her friends who were discussing plans for an end of year party, leaving Percy and Jason to talk together about plans for the rest of the summer.

“Chiron needs help training the new campers so me and Annabeth will be spending a few weeks at camp,” Percy shrugged, it was the same every summer. “Will you be there too or are you going to Camp Jupiter?”

“Well Pipes wants to stay at Camp Half Blood for a few weeks but she also wants to see Hazel and Frank so I guess we’ll be split between the two.”

“Sounds about right, hopefully we can catch Leo while we’re there.”

Percy could only see his demigod friends at camp. Even though Jason and Piper also lived in New York, they had to make sure to live at least five miles from Annabeth and Percy in order to prevent too much attention from monsters. Although Chiron had performed some kind of magic to dilute their demigod scents, it didn’t stop all the monsters from slipping through the cracks. The last time Thalia had dropped by she had almost let a gorgon into the apartment and Percy and Annabeth had a lot of explaining to do to their landlord.

“How’s Annabeth? I haven’t seen her in weeks,” Jason realised, frowning slightly.

“You and me both,” Percy sighed. “She’s just under a lot of pressure with finals and architecture stuff. She’s been designing Aphrodite’s temple for months, each design looks great to me, but Aphrodite is… picky.”

Jason laughed. “Picky doesn’t even cover it.”

“Try being her daughter,” Piper muttered under her breath as she flashed them an exasperated look before continuing to plan a party with her mortal friends. Jason just grinned.

“Well tell her hi from us,” Jason continued, noticing that they were arriving at Percy’s stop. “We need to catch up after finals.”

“Sounds good,” Percy nodded as he jumped out of the doorway of the train and briefly waved towards his friends before jogging up the steps towards the street above, suddenly eager to be home. He felt a reassuring wave of calm as he breathed in the fresh air (well, as fresh as New York air can be), and kept up his fast pace as he headed towards the tiny apartment that he shared with Annabeth. 

The apartment was surprisingly cold considering that it was late spring, and all the lights were off in the kitchen and living room, the silence was eerie. Percy flicked them on quickly, he hated not being able to see everything, and poured himself a glass of water at the kitchen sink. He kicked his boots off and threw his jacket over the back of one of their mismatched kitchen chairs before wandering down the hall in search of his girlfriend, knowing full well that she would be scribbling away furiously at her desk. 

“Babe?” he called, pushing the bedroom door open and grinning at the sight of her wearing one of his old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. She was hunched over one of her designs, three pencils tucked into her curly blonde hair, and an empty coffee cup balance precariously on the edge of her large desk. “Annabeth?” he asked again when she didn’t reply.

“Mmm?” she hummed, not really paying attention. Percy crossed the tiny room in a couple of steps and wrapped his tanned arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

“What are you designing?” he asked, gently kissing her shoulder.

“Aphrodite’s temple,” she sighed, tilting her head back into his shoulder. “I can’t seem to get it right.”

“Then take a break and come back to it tomorrow. Even _you_ can’t work non-stop for hours on end, Wise Girl.” She smiled at that, twisting around in his arms so she could kiss him softly, relishing the sea-salt taste of him.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks,” she frowned. Even frowning, Percy thought Annabeth looked cute. “How was your exam?” she asked suddenly.

“Meh, I’d rather not think about it,” he confessed, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “How about a movie and takeaway?”

“I don’t know Perce, I’ve still got a lot to do, I -”

“Do it tomorrow,” he interrupted. Annabeth pursed her lips, wanting more than anything to spend the evening curled up in her boyfriend’s strong arms. She made the mistake of looking up at him, and with one glance at his adorable sea-green puppy eyes she knew that he had won. Piper asked her once how she ever won an argument with Percy, Annabeth still didn’t know. Percy knew he had won her over and grinned smugly.

“Cut it out Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth scolded half-heartedly, stretching her aching arms as she stood up for the first time in hours. Dragging Percy behind her by the hand, she wandered into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter as she started sifting through their unhealthy pile of takeaway menus. She thought back over the last year of late night takeaways, frozen foods, and a disturbing amount of pasta. “You know, we should really learn to cook properly,” she thought aloud.

“Hey! I can cook!” Percy disagreed indignantly, looking up from the menu he was scanning.

“Blue pancakes and mac and cheese doesn’t really count as being able to cook”, Annabeth smiled. Percy pouted, his expression making Annabeth giggle as she pulled him towards her by his shirt and kissed the pout right off his lips. “How can we manage to save the world twice and yet never learn how to cook?”

“Food always kind of… appeared,” Percy shrugged. “To be honest I was always more concerned with what was trying to eat me than what I was eating.”

“Well we can’t try and claim adulthood unless we can cook.”

“Annabeth,” Percy said with mock seriousness. “When have I ever claimed to be an adult?”

“That’s a good point, I do feel like I’m constantly babysitting you,” she joked.

Percy just stuck his tongue out, making his girlfriend giggle. “I want pizza,” he declared.

“Why do we even bother keeping all the other menus? We always have pizza.”

Annabeth ordered the pizza since Percy couldn’t be trusted. The last time she had left him in charge of ordering takeaway he had ordered every single side because he ‘couldn’t decide’, leaving them with a ridiculous amount of garlic bread and over their budget for three weeks. While Percy showered and changed into some more comfortable clothes, Annabeth curled up under a blanket on the sofa and flicked absentmindedly through the television channels. Percy had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before as he was cramming for his exam and Annabeth had found him at around 2am, drooling in his sleep. Now the blanket smelled like him, the oceanic scent of sea-salt, and Annabeth felt comforted just breathing it in. She still couldn't believe sometimes that this was her life. She still expected to wake up and find herself back on some dangerous quest, or answer the door to Rachel spouting another prophecy about children of The Big Three. Even though she suspected that neither she nor Percy were quite done being heroes, it was comforting to have some time off at least. 

Percy padded into the room in a pair of pyjama pants, with his dark hair still dripping from the shower. Annabeth felt cold just looking at him and pulled the blanket more securely around herself. 

“Aren’t you cold?” she questioned, raising her eyebrows, not that she was complaining about the view. Percy jumped onto the sofa beside her and pulled her into his lap, shaking his wet hair all over her and making her squeal as she tried to swat him away. 

“Nope, toasty warm,” he replied smugly as he tucked the blanket around them both.

“I hate you,” she muttered.

“I love you too.”

They just sat like that for a while; Annabeth’s head on Percy’s shoulder, their fingers entwined, the light of the television flickering in the dim light of the apartment. Percy felt peaceful, a rare occurrence in his chaotic life, but he only ever felt truly relaxed when he was with Annabeth. They ate pizza and chatted aimlessly, both excited for their summer as official teachers at Camp Half-Blood where Percy would instruct sword fighting and Annabeth would teach battle strategy to hundreds of quest-hungry teenagers. Percy flicked through their Netflix account as Annabeth talked excitedly about a new strategy she had invented for Capture the Flag, eager to show the new campers so she could once again kick Clarisse’s butt over the summer. Now that they weren’t technically campers, the older demigods weren’t allowed to join in with the war games but they could certainly coach the younger generation, something Clarisse and Annabeth tended to take a little too seriously sometimes. She was so busy explaining her new tactics, that Annabeth didn’t initially notice the movie that Percy had chosen until an unmistakable tune began ringing in her ears.

“Seriously Percy? You want to watch _Hercules_?”

“The gods are cartoons, it’s funny,” Percy grinned, taking another bite of pizza.

“But it’s ridiculously inaccurate!” Annabeth protested. “Hercules was not the son of Zeus and Hera, he wasn’t born a god, Hades didn’t even try to kill him once! It was all Hera, and -”

“And Zeus didn’t create Pegasus, and The Fates don’t share an eyeball, and Chiron was the trainer of heroes not Philoctetes. Babe, I know!” Percy laughed at his girlfriend’s irritated expression. She opened her mouth to reply, with a clever remark no doubt, but Percy beat her to it. “But, despite all its faults, _Hercules_ is the best Disney film ever.”

“I thought you would like _The Little Mermaid_ more,” Annabeth asked innocently, amusement sparkling in her grey eyes. Percy rolled his eyes and ruffled her blonde curls as she tried to squirm out of his grip. “Okay, okay,” she laughed. “Why is _Hercules_ better?”

“Hades has fire for hair!” Percy announced gleefully.

Annabeth just stared at her boyfriend for a second and then burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Wiping the tears from her stormy grey eyes, she turned around in his lap so she was facing him. She took his face in her hands and kissed his nose.

“Promise me something, Seaweed Brain?” she whispered, her breath washing over his skin.

“Anything, Wise Girl,” he replied instantly, he couldn’t think of anything that he wouldn’t promise this beautiful woman in front of him.

“Promise me that our children will never watch this terrible film.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

The following morning, Percy awoke the sound of Annabeth singing ‘Go The Distance’ in the shower and he grinned to himself, knowing that was a promise that he wouldn’t have to keep.


End file.
